Shadows of Cards: Equestria
by DarklightArk
Summary: In between dimensions a being is trying to save an alternate Equestria, but to do so it must change others into cards. Perhaps this will be enough. Or not. Fallow the young filly Misaki as she learns of new realms, realities and powers beyond even her princesses. The six dragons will roar once again and the universes will tremble, and a new power will be porn.


Shadows of Cards: Equestria by DarklightArk

* * *

Dragoon's Birth

A freezing chill spread across the warm night. "What is going on? It was supposed to be summer!" complained Daniel as he walked home from the school social.

He spotted a lamp up ahead so he stopped to check his deck. "So what if I'm made fun of? I'm not good at class or sports, I'm good at dueling!"

He looked at his key card, Cosmic Poenix. "At least you don't make fun of me."

The night dropped close to something like 30 degrees. Daniel crossed his arms shivering and looked around.

"Do You Want To Live This Way?" Said a voice that echoed from the darkness surrounding him.

Danuel jumped and looked around. "Who-who's there?" Daniel said, his mind wheeling.

"Do You Wish To Live Like An Outcast, Shunned By Friend And Foe?" Said the Voice. "If Not I Will Make You An Offer, A World Will Soon Be Destroyed, You Can Save It But You Will Lose Your Body."

"Your Soul Will Fuse With A Card Which Will Be Given To One Of The Beings Living Withen That World. That Being Will Be Only One Of Six, The Others Will Also Have Beings From Other Worlds To Help With Their Quest."

"So no one will make fun of me? Do I have to come back?" He asked.

"No, But You Can Return To Human Form After, And Only After You Complete You Mission. Do You Except?" The Voice answered.

Daniel saw the stars, and thought of his only friend, "Shiva..."

He remembered the last time he saw her, that fateful morning. And the last words she said that left him breathless.

"If you want to go out with me you just have to ask you silly boy."

Daniel looks at the darkest part of the night, a tear freezing on his cheek. "Do it."

Shadows engulf the night and Daniel's mind goes blank.

In Equestria

"Hah aha what'cha gonna do ya baby?"

A bunch of colts stand over a little filly. "St-st-sto" the little pony sobbed.

"You hear that? She cant even talk!" A load of laughter escapes the colts.

The filly tries to stand."Were do ya think ya'r going? get back down there" The colts shove her back into the mud' now covering the new, white dress.

" We gotta teach you a lesson as your superiors" The closest colt, a earth pony with a skull cutie mark, grins as he leans closer. "I don't care if your daddy is richer then the city, this is our playground and you should never be here, ya pompous witch."

The filly who is by now pale with fear, starts to shake. "Pl-please don't hurt me..."

The colt starts to look bored as she tries to stand up. She scrambles to her feet, her dress torn from when she tried to run away.

The colt get's a mad glint in his eye. "Dude, she doesn't seem to understand yet!"

"Oh yeah?" He spins around. "GET BACK DOWN BITCH!" His hoof slamming into the side of her head.

The filly falls down dazed. "Good one Zeo! Yeah taught her something!" Zeo turns back to the praise not looking at the falling filly.

"Um dude?" said the most skittish looking colt, a pegasus with an arrow for a cutie mark. "I think she's bleeding."

Zeo turns around and sees blood staring to pool around the filly's head. "Who cares? You wanna be next?"

"N-no, its just there was a nasty looking rock there and..."

"Shuddup! She is a high brat, who cares if she dies?!"

Zeo looked around. His gaze fell on the fallen filly. "And I'm gonna make sure she knows her place is hell."

He walks over and kicks her in the ribs. "Get up Ya-" At that moment the ground beneath the colt opened up. " Shit!"

He catches the side of the opening before falling in. "Guy's! Help me!"

The colts come near but then long vines with hundreds of thorns rose out of the hole, wrapped themselves around the colts and caressed their bodies, thorns digging deep into their flesh. The vines rise high into the air, then throws the children to the ground far away from the filly.

"RAWER!" a gauntlet claw rose from the black hole in the ground, then came the head of a dragon in armor.

As the thing pulled itself completely out of the hole it looked at the bloody form of the young filly.

It knelt beside her, and moved it's head closer to her's. Its mouth opened wide revealing hundreds of sharked teeth, ready to tear into anything. The creature leaned closer and its tongue forked out tasting her blood. Then the monster started to lap at the cut, sealing it with its saliva.

The filly starts to wake up; as her vision clears she sees a humanoid dragon clutching her close to its body.

"Hello," she says, her words slightly slurred. "My name is Misaki..."

She sits up slowly, holding her head.

"Who are you?" Misaki asked.

The monster faded from sight, a card floated down from where it was. She got up and touched the face down card.

"I Will Always Protect You"

She jumped back. Tentatively she moved towards the card, finally picking it up. The card was unlike anything she ever saw before, silver with green vines as the card color.

"it's not a synchro nor an exceed. So what is it? Daniel, the Shadow Dragoon of Stars…"

* * *

Gifts

Misaki ran home as quickly as she could, the new card safely in her saddle bags.

Not that she could move very quickly, her head still hurt and strips of the torn dress were getting tangled up in her hooves.

She finally reached her home, the manor imposing and immodest. As silently as she could Misaki slips in through the front door and makes her way up to her room. It wasn't that hard to get past the one maid her father had on staff, and the few servants wouldn't be coming home until a little before she was due home from school.

Once she got to her room she torn the rest of the dress of and tosses it in the trash. She then takes the card out of her saddle bag and placed it face up on her bed.

"Thank you" She whispered to the black creature.

She then noticed that she had blood soaked into her fur, she would be lucky if the teachers don't report her absent but she couldn't let anyone see her bloody!

Quickly she goes to her bathroom that was directly connected to her room.

A few minutes pass and steam had filled the bathroom, Misaki finally scrubbing her own blood off her face and muzzle.

The picture of the strange card began to glow a deep crimson red, as the light faded the creature wavered into view; the black armored dragon sitting on her bed.

As she steps out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around her neck Misaki spots the Dragoon and stops with a squeak.

"You Have Nothing To Fear From Me Little One."

Shaking slightly Misaki goes to a fluffy mat next to her deck, and sits down.

"Who are you? What are you?"

The creature shook its head. "I Am Named Daniel; There Is Nothing To Fear From Me."

"Why did you save me?" Misaki really wanted to know, nopony had ever been so nice to her before.

"I Am Your Partner, I Will Always Protect you. And As For Why, This World Is In Danger. I Wish To Help You Save It."

"As a yugioh card?"

"Yes, This Is The Form The Danger Lurks As, However You Don't Seem Relieved."

"My deck isn't really good… It's a Hieroglyph deck, I don't understand it at all."

"Then This Will Be Most Welcome, This Was My Deck From MY World."

Daniel held out his claw, a sphere of red light appearing for a moment before fading away, a deck replacing it.

Gingerly Misaki takes the deck and starts looking through it.

"None of these should exist, I've never heard of the Blazewing archtype."

"Do Not Worry; These Will Help You As Well."

Four cards started to float above Daniel's claw, each drifting over to the little filly.

When they reached her, Misaki stared in shock. Each card was never supposed to exist outside legends, but here they were floating right in front of her.

"Stardust Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Stardust Radiance Dragon. How is this possible?"

"What Do You Mean?"

Misaki sighed, exasperated. "The last pony to use these cards where Yusai, a world renowned dualist and scientist. The only ponies that can say that he really existed are the Princesses."

"It Matters Not, Young One. You Are Destined To Save This World, But Not Alone. I Will Help You As Will Others."

"Your saying I'm going to save the world?"

Misaki had replaced the deck in her deck box and the others in her Extra deck sleeve with the new cards, _Cards from another world!_ Misaki thought, just as a voice echoed up the stairs to her room.

"Misaki? You home yet flower?"

"No way!" Misaki wore a shocked expression and she ran out her room and down the stairs, Daniel fading out of reality.

At the bottom of the stairs was a stallion with a dark grey coat and sleek grey mane. Misaki jumped up and wrapped her forhooves around the grey earth pony, his elegant silver knife cutie mark shining in the light.

"Daddy! Why are you here? When did you get back?"

Silver Elegaunt (pronounced el-ee-gaunt) hugs his daughter and chuckles at her rapid fire questions. "If I told you it would ruin the surprise!"

Misaki stepped back, looking at her father for any hint of what he meant.

"What surprise daddy?"

"Why for your birthday of course! I made sure I wouldn't miss this one, so I scheduled everything perfectly."

Misaki's eyes grew wide; her father was never present for her birthdays, he hadn't been to one since her mother was murder-

_No Misaki, don't go there._

She knew it made him sad he couldn't be there for them but this was great, finally her daddy was here for her birthday!

"You said you had a surprise for me, what did you get me?"

"Well" Silver looked around innocently, "I was thinking of getting you some new cards for your deck, I know how everyone likes dueling and maybe some new cards could give you an edge."

Misaki would have been thrilled to have new cards for her old deck, but now with alien cards in her deck box she wanted her new deck to be hers alone, a fusion of alien and pony.

"Yes! Oh yes, thank you daddy, thank you!"

One thing she was told by every duelist she ever talked to was your deck was inadvertently yours and yours alone.

Silver was happy to see his daughter so excited. "Then why not right now?" A slight bow and Misaki could see her father's limo right outside through the open doors.

later, at the card shop

Misaki looked at the front of the shop, it seemed really old, and even a little run down.

Silver and Misaki walked into the shop, Misaki noticed that it was really old. A wooden counter ran the length of the room on one side, an open door at the back of the room filtered light into the small shop, and through it Misaki could see some stares.

"Welcome, Silver its great to see you again, and you must be Misaki!"

Misaki turned and saw a brown elderly pegasus behind it.

"Excuse me, but how do you know me and daddy?"

A hurt expression flashed across the elderly pony's face.

"Silver, did you not tell your daughter about a poor old friend?"

Laughing Silver turned to the shopkeeper. "Just a friend Flash Stock? You taught me everything I know about dueling!"

Misaki looked at Flash Stock with renewed interest, it was well known that her father was a great duelist. "But how did you meet daddy? He's all rich and busy and stuff."

Flash Stock smiled, "Your daddy wasn't always rich young filly. In fact he was even poorer then me at your age. But he was smart and by the time I finished teaching him he was rich enough to buy this entire store!"

Misaki never realized that her family was ever poor.

"Well Misaki?" Silver nudged her from behind.

"Aw heck, Misaki why don't you pick out a couple cards, I have plenty to sell!"

Flash Stock's over baring voice was scary, but he seemed kind enough.

"I Can Help You, Just Let Me Out. No One But You Can See Or Hear Me Unless Your Dueling Or I _Realize_"

Misaki jumped as Daniels voice echoed around the room. "O-Okay Mister Flash Stock."

"That's the spirit!"

Misaki walked around the room, picking up a card her and there as Daniel pointed them out when she got to them. Finally she was finished and Misaki walked up to the Stallions who were catching up with old times.

"Can I get these please?"

Flash Stock looked over her choices, surprised at what she had chosen.

"Well well well, I think there is hope after all, but I cant let just anyone buy cards here, they have to pass a little test first."

Misaki stepped back. _A test? Why? Can I pass?_ She didn't want her father to see her fail!

"Eye, a simple one. We have to make sure you deserve to have new cards! Your daddy already knew that when he brought you so he must think you could pass."

Both Silver and Flash looked at her expectantly.

"OK, I'll do it." Misaki said slowly.

"That's great! Neko, get in here, the lass needs the test!"

At that a beautiful pegasus came through the door in the back. Misaki had seen many ponies, even the Princesses before, but this pony had a deep blue coat and a mane the color of storm clouds. On her flank was a cutie mark of a curled up kitten. But it was how she looked that made her beautiful, it was how she held herself. self assured and unafraid.

"Uncle, I told you. I don't duel."

Flash point smiled. "Don't be that way Neko, I know you love to duel."

"Yes, but dueling isn't fun anymore, I've told you that."

A light melodic voice answered from behind Neko. "Come on sis, If you duel I might write you another song."

A white pegasus with a grey mane stood leaning in the doorway behind her, his guitar slung over his back.

"You've already written me hundreds of songs Ace, I don't need another."

"Oh come on sis! How else is this little filly gonna get her new cards?"

Neko glared at her brother, then each other pony in the room. Her gaze rested on Misaki. "Fine, if you think you have what it takes little filly."

Neko's duel harness activated, the two halves swinging from her back and connecting in front of her, her deck box recognizing the activated harness unclipped itself and attached to the deck slot using the stored magic in the crystals lining the inside.

"I'll make sure you fail this test and I'm not going to give you a second chance, and you!" Neko glared at her brother and uncle. "When I win I'm never dueling again!"

* * *

Misaki Vs Neko, the first duel

Misaki vs. Neko

Misaki activated her silver and red dual harness, and when her deck box had attached itself they both drew five cards.

Neko's glare frightened Misaki, but she felt that Neko was born to dual, but she couldnt explain why she felt this way.

_I'll win for you Miss Neko, so you can have fun dualing again._

"I'll go first." Neko draws

Neko has a confadent aura around her, Misaki shivers.

"It Is Because She Knows She Will Win."

_"Will you help me Daniel?"_

"Of Course, Just Fallow My Lead."

Neko was oblivious to the silent conversation and was still mad at her family.

_Whats with this forcing me to dual anyway? I don't want this kid so traumatized she'll never pick up her deck again!_

Looking at what she had in her hoof a plan began to form.

_I'll just see what she's got, and take it slow for now._

"I summon Dyssidia, the Ice in attack mode!"

A icy pillar rose up from the floor, and shattered, inside was a humanoid made of Ice. Then a second pillar rose up and shattered, a woman in leather, with lightning flashing from her hand stood up from where it had stood.

"And due to her effect I can special summon Cysseria, the Lightning from my deck. End Turn."

End LP: 8000

_Those should keep her busy._

It was now Misaki's turn.

"I draw!"

Misaki looks at the cards in her hoof, and begins to panic.

_I don't know what any of these cards are! I don't want to loose in front of daddy, and if I do Neko wont play again! What do I do, What do I-_

"Enough!" Daniel's voice echoes through her skull.

"Do Not Worry Little One, Play The One You Just Drew."

Misaki was no longer panicking, Daniel knew what to do, this was even his deck!

"I-i play Flaming Winds, sending five Blazwing monsters from my deck to the graveyard."

A worm breeze blew through the cardshop, and as Daniel picked out the five to send, Misaki heard her father and Flash talk in low surprised whispers.

"I didn't know you made her a deck Silver."

"I didn't, have you seen those cards before?"

"Nope, sorry sunny. Lets watch and see what these do."

Meanwhile Neko wasn't too surprised.

_There are hundreds of cards Ive never heard of in this world, I just have to be a little more careful._ Neko thought with a shrug.

"Ok, next I activate the effects of the three Blazwing servants in my graveyard, sending three more monsters. next, I activate the field spell, Blazing Canyon. It boosts my monsters attack and defense by 300. Now Its effect, I can Discard 1 card to send another blazwing to the graveyard and draw."

A burst of flame erupted from the dual harness when Misaki placed the card in, spreading out to cover the whole room. When it faded she and Neko were on opposite sides of a deep flaming canyon, a phoenix flew by.

"You Are Doing Well, Now The Three Drykes."

Misaki nodded.

"I now activate the effects of the three Blazwing Drykes in my graveyard, sending three more monsters from my deck to the graveyard."

_She's going to deck herself out if she keeps playing like this!_ Neko thought worriedly. The only decks she knew that did that were powerful indeed.

"Now The Two Phoenix Spells."

"Okay... I guess I'll play Phoenix' Flame and Phoenix's Soul. With soul I gain 500 life points, but with Fire I loose 1000."

The life counter that was floating next too Misaki increased to 8500, then decreased to the new 7500.

"Now with that done I play Rekindling, summoning two Blazwing Drakes, two Blazwing servants and one Blazwing Dryke from my graveyard."

Flames erupt from the ground, and when they faded five new beings replaced them. One of them was a drake, but without wings. Instead flames sprouted and curled around its body. Another two of them were just like the first, red and black drakes but these ones had large wing all leathery and powerful. The last two creatures were humanoid, but wrapped in flames instead of clothes and the skin was scaly.

"Now It Is Time To Synchro Summon Misaki!"

"I-i tune my Blazwing Servant with my Blazwing Drake to synchro summon T.G. Hyper Librarian!"

As Misaki was playing she noticed that there where two Librarians in her extra deck. _Huh, I guess I can synchro both... wait! I remember seeing Formula, okay I know what to do!_

One of the Servants turned into a ring of red light, as one of the Drakes became four balls of white light. when they came together a beam of crimson light appeared striking through the middle. When the light faded Hyper Librarian opened his book and smiled.

_Once more._

Misaki did the same thing again, getting another Hyper Librarian and drawing a card due to the firsts effect.

Daniels voice echoed into her ear "Now The Sacred Relic."

"I pay 500 life points to special summon Cursed Flame from my graveyard!"

A black flame seemed to leak from the graveyard as Misaki pulled the card out and put it on the field.

When the monster appeared it wasn't in front of her like everypony thought it would, but instead Misaki felt a burning on her foreleg, when she looked down she found herself wearing a golden ring, black symbols carved into it.

"Ow" Misaki squeaked, low enough most ponies didn't notice. Her life point counter decreased once again. LP: 7000

_Wait,_ Neko thought concern starting to run through her. _Did she actually get hurt by that? Alright something's wrong here time to end it!_

"I tune my Cursed Flame with my Blazwing Dryke to synchro summon Formula Synchron." Misaki said in a low voice to keep from having her voice shake.

_That hurt..._

The ring around her foreleg increased in size, flying out to squeeze the wingless drake, both disappearing in a burst of shadow. A voom could be heard from inside and suddenly Formula Synchron burst out of the clinging shadows.

After that Misaki draws three more cards, now with a total of four cards in her hoof, she starts her next move only to be interrupted by Neko.

"I activate Chivalry, and due to it's effect I can special summon Kasha, the Tornado from my deck!"

A whirlwind ripped through the shop only to die out in-front of Neko, inside a little Humanoid girl stood with a smirk and her arms crossed, and her feet where covered by the remnants of the tornado.

"And now due to its effect I can Synchro summon during your main phase! Now I tune my Dyssidia, the Ice, Cyseria, the Lightning and Kasha, the Tornado to Synchro summon! Under the full moon, lift your blade that fell from the heavens and bloom! Swordmaster Iris, Slay them!"

Kasha became a pair of green rings, and both of Neko's other monsters became four balls of white light each, when they came together a beam of light slammed down and when it faded a warrior in red and black armor stood there, a white, silver, and gold blade sticking out of the ground, rose petals falling.

"Beautiful..." Misaki said, completely taken in by the creature.

"Now for her effect!"

"Wake Up Misaki! This Rose Has Thorns!"

The warrior lifted her blade straight into the air, And with a flash everything on Misaki's field and Iris was gone.

"By her effect, by tributing her all your cards are destroyed!"

"No, but my plan... I guess I normal summon Blazwing Artificer and since I normal summoned I can Special summon Blazwing Wyrm from my hand."

A small mechanical dragon came from a small fire, and a large wingless and legless dragon slithered out of another.

"Um, I tune both to summon Stardust Radiance Dragon!"

As the synchro summon commenced, Misaki felt the stares of the other ponies, shrinking back a little. However a look of wonder appeared on her face when the dragon she just summoned floated down in front of her.

Neko was over her shock, but still very shaken at the monster in front of her._Impossible! Only Yusei had that monster, how, when. Okay just stop there Neko_ She scolded herself. _There is no way she will win. Legendary cards or no._

"I attack you directly miss Neko."

As the great dragon rose up to strike Neko plays her trap.

"Sorry little filly, but thats not good enough. I play Sword selection. Ever heard of Ordeal of the Traveler? Same thing, so shoot."

Misaki hadn't heard of of that card but she didn't want to embarrass her father so she kept her muzzle shut.

"Choose A Card From Her Hand, Then Say Either Monster, Spell, Or Trap. I Cannot Help You."

_"But Dan... Okay here it goes I guess._

"Your left card, spell."

"Sorry, it's a monster. Your monster is returned to your hand!"

The shining dragon roars, as it faded out of view.

"Oh no."

"Sorry filly, but I'm not going to let you win this dual."

"I'm not going to give up, I cant." Misaki's face had a look of determination. "I set two cards and play Falling Embers, letting me discard a card, gain 700 hundred life points and draw. Then I end my turn."

As Misaki's life point counter increased a flurry of rose petals came and went on Neko's side of the field revealing Swordmaster Iris.

"During the end phase when Iris tributes herself, I can bring her back!"

End LP: 7400

"Well then, my draw."

Misaki knew she was in a bind _I hope mirror force works, If it doesn't I might not survive._

"Alright, I summon Korina the spear, letting me special summon a warrior or spellcaster from my deck, I choose Arizal, the Demon. Fallowing that I tune them to synchro summon Swordmaster Akira."

The small chibi had thrown her lance into the air, and when it came down a small humanoid with a demon for a shadow was holding it. The small girl became three green rings as the chibi became three balls of light. When they combined the monster replacing them looked like some roman warrior goddess, red and gold armor glinting in the dem light of the shop.

"Now for my equip spell, Armor removal, decreasing her defense points by 200 to increase her attack by 400. Bringing her up to 3000 attack, now both of you strike her down!"

Both warriors rushed Misaki with blades glinting evilly in the light.

"I play mirror force!"

But as the shining shield rose between them and her they simply broke through it.

"Sorry but warriors can't be destroyed by card effects with Akira on the field."

"Your Other Trap."

"Oh yeah." As Akira lifted her sword to strike down on Misaki's head, she triggered her second trap.

"I play Phoenix's Revival, letting me special summon Blazwing Techno Claw from my graveyard and draw a card. Right now Techno Claw has 2600 attack points."

"Doesn't matter does it?" The two warriors struck at her monster cleaving it in half, then at Misaki herself.

"It Matters Not, Next Turn Victory Is Ours." Daniel's voice calmed her as Misaki's life dropped to 4100

"All right then filly-"

"Her name is Misaki! You know, like the flower you love so much!" Ace called out from behind her.

"All right then Misaki, but I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do. So just give up already."

"I'm not giving up on you."

"Suit yourself, I set one card and end." Neko was perplexed by Misaki's reply, give up on her? She didn't need saving!

End LP:8000

"Okay, I draw."

Twin flames appeared from her graveyard, one blue and another white. Misaki's life increased to 4600 and Formula synchron went to her extra deck.

"What was that?" Neko called over to Misaki.

"I-I'm not sure... but I don't care right now I play monster reborn on T.G. Hyper Librarian, then banish Techno claw to summon the other one!"

The two Librarians appear however, one of them had a cybernetic claw on it's shoulder.

"Now I normal summon Blazwing Dryke and." Misaki paused, gathering her courage. "And activate Cursed Fire from my graveyard!"

After the ring appears on her arm Misaki cringes. _"Why does it burn so badly Daniel? It hurts._

"Don't Cry Child, We Will Win"

Misaki wipes the tears from her eyes.

_"Okay Daniel."_

"I tune them for Formula Synchron again." The monster appears from the shadow the same as last time, letting Misaki draw three cards.

"Um, appear from the heavens and give use never ending light, appear the light and the sums of all hope, Shooting Quasar Dragon!"

_I said that right, didn't I?_

A burst of light and clouds formed above their heads. Beams of light pierce them and lowering itself came the biggest and most powerful dragon Misaki had ever seen.

In fact it was so big the hologram faded a bit and showed only the upper parts and head of the dragon.

Suddenly a black cybernetic claw clasped itself to the chest from Misaki's graveyard, it was so unexpected Misaki cried out and stumbled backwards.

"Do Not Worry, It Is Techno Claws Effect, It Negates It's Effect But Allows For A Second Attack, It's Powers Will Return During Your Next Turn."

"Okay then." Neko said slowly.

"I attack both your monsters miss Neko."

The great dragon opened its mouth and two balls of light, one yellow and another blue shot out colliding with Neko, destroying her monsters and bringing Neko's life down to 5900.

"I end my turn."

End LP: 4900

"See? I can win, and when I do you'll like to dual again and I'll have saved you."

"That's why your dueling?!" Neko shouted. "No kid, I'm sorry but I'm going to win and I'll never dual again!"

"My Draw!"

_But what if she's right? can I enjoy dueling again?_ Neko thought.

"I play call of the haunted, to bring back Iris. Then I play Shandra, the Sea."

Iris appeared from a grave in the ground but a small girl in a yellow sun dress helps her to her girl in the sundress had eyes that looked like the ocean, and when she threw off her hat Arizal fell out of it. Cetching her hat and putting it on, Shandra giggled.

"Due to her effect I can special summon a spellcaster from my graveyard, making their levels 1."

Misaki started to worry, her opponent had her key monster back.

"Do Not Fret Little Pony, This Is Nothing."

_"Then you don't know whats about to happen."_

"What Do You Mean?"

_"I'm in trouble..."_

"I now Double Tune Swordmaster Iris with Shadra, the Sea and Arizel the Demon! Bring forth your father's fury, daughter of the lord of hell! Slay her, Swordmaster Zellaria!"

The three monsters fall through a hole in the ground with red light spilling out. A great black throne rose out of it, and sitting on the throne was another warrior. This one had white hair and black marks, curved horns rose from the sides of her head, but the most noticeable thing was the great black sword next to her, casually the demoness lifted it and it starts to glow a red light.

"I now banish all warriors in my graveyard and she gains 200 hundred attack for each, for a combined total of 5300 attack!"

Neko smiled, no one had ever beat Zellaria. It was over.

"I play Dual Blade, sending sword selection to the graveyard as the price for equipping it to a monster with 3000 or more attack points, It's almost over."

The demoness lifts the second sword, an exact copy of her first and casually descends the throne. Zellaria lifts both blades and swings. The twin blades slice through Shooting Quasar Dragon, Destroying it. Then She throws the second blade through Misaki slicing her life points down to 1250.

"Direct damage is halved, but I gain the missing half. I end."

"IT IS TIME!" Daniel's voice rings through the card shop. The ponies whirl around trying to find the being who said it.

_"They heard you Daniel!"_

"I Know, But Now Is The Time I Will Serve You. Now Summon Me!"

The silver card slides out of the extra deck box, Misaki gives it a quick read.

_Oh, so that's what you do._

"I pay 1000 life points and place Daniel, the Shadow Dragoon of Stars in my spell and trap card zone as a continuous spell card."

A rumbling and red light fill the room as it begins to shake. The floor splits open and out rises a black statue, the dragoon chained and kneeling. A crystalline structure seals him off from the dual.

Misaki LP:250

End LP: 8550

"Now I draw." The white flame gives Misaki 500 more life points.

" I normal summon Blazwing Artificer, and due to its effect I look at the top five cards of my deck, sending any monsters to the graveyard. then after shuffling them into my deck, I get to draw a card."

Red light starts to spill from the sealed creature, turning the room a bloody color. A echoing roar shakes the room.

"I now Tribute a monster to make Daniel into a monster."

_Heres to hope he doesnt kill anyone!_

Daniel's roar bursts forth as a red crystal stabs Misaki's Blazwing Artificer blowing it to smithereens.

"Wha-what is that?!" Neko cried as the explosion knocked her off her feet.

Misaki opened her eyes turning to the chained monster, just in time to notice the chains fall away.

"Rawr!"

Daniel stood next to Misaki, towering at close to seven feet tall. Daniel reached out to where he had been chained just moments before and pulled a large black and red sword taller then himself.

"Um, I activate Daniel's effect; I pay 500 life points and make all monsters you control and summon this turn half of there original attack."

Daniel roars again, and Zellaria becomes incased in crystal, a look of surprise on her face as her attack is halved to 2250.

"Daniel, attack!"

In a black blur Daniel rushes up to Zellaria and slices her and the crystal in half.

"Zellaria!" Neko says shocked. _I-it doesnt matter!_ "When Zellaria is destroyed I can special summon Iris!"

The beautiful warrior floats down on a tornado of rose petals.

Daniel roars again in defiance. "It doesn't matter, he can attack an extra time each time he destroys a monster."

Neko looked in horror at the 4000 attack monster glaring at Iris as Iris too is incased in crystal dropping her attack to 1450.

In another blur Iris is cut into pieces, the crystal shattering.

"You Are Finished!"

He rushes at Neko who just stood there and takes the full force of his strike.

"Um, I end my turn, turning Daniel back into a spell. But when that happens... I'm sorry miss Neko, but you take another 1000 points of damage."

Neko looks up when she sees a shadow around her. There was a large red crystal spike hanging above her head.

"I guess thats it then..." Neko says as the spike falls.

Neko's LP:0

Misaki wins

* * *

New family & a Deadly Incounter

Section one, aftermath of the dual

"Whoa" Ace said, breaking the tension in the room. " This filly has skills."

Neko walked over to her brother. Glancing at Flash Stock she said "Well I guess she was right, that was a fun dual. Oh and brother?"

The siblings looked at each other, only to have a sharp crack echo through the room from where Neko had slammed her hoof into Ace's head.

"That was for the commentary during the dual."

Neko walked through the doorway with a smile on her face.

_Now I really want a rematch. Heh, its been years since I've had this feeling!_

Misaki shook herself off and walked over to the counter.

"Umm, did I do good?" She asked shyly, not sure how her father or Flash Stock would react.

"Good? Why my little filly, you did great!" Flash Stock grinned. "I dare say Silver, your daughter is gifted. Here ya go sweetie, you earned these."

The older Pegasus swept her choices over to her. Silver Elegaunt just smiled, yes she was truly gifted.

"Come on my little flower, lets go home."

The night past like a blur to Misaki, when she had gotten home all their servants and her maid had whipped a party up as fast as Pinkie Pie, And the cake, dancing and presents made it a night to remember.

Silver looked at his daughter curled up next to him on the couch where she had fallen asleep reading her favorite bedtime story. Slowly getting up so he wouldn't disturb her he called softly to their maid.

Gentle Touch was a soft blue unicorn with a purple mane, she never thought she could love her job so much but caring for the filly had changed her mind. Walking slowly over to her employer she glanced at the sleeping filly, smiling. Misaki's green coat and red mane were almost trademark, like a fusion of soft spring, gentle summer and slow autumn. Gentle Touch knew if her eyes were open the would be like calm winter, a light blue with specks of white.

"Can you carry her up to her bed? I need to get going, I have a flight in an hour." Silver spoke in a soft voice.

"Of course sir, have a nice flight. When might you be back next?"

"Perhaps I might get lucky with Hearth's Worming day this year."

"Of course sir, good night."

"Good night."

The next day at lunch Misaki was by herself when the next strangest thing happened, silence. Misaki loved silence, however this was the school cafeteria, not her room. She shivered and turned around stopping dead in her tracks as the colts from yesterday where standing right behind her.

"Excuse me, Misaki?"

She turned her head a little and saw the skittish colt from yesterday, as he seemed to be the spokestallion of the group, spokecolt?

"My name sure Robin Arrow, and I on behalf of the gang would like to apologize for what happened with Zeo Card."

Misaki bit her lip, not trusting herself to speak.

"Listen, ponies don't mess with him. His dad is All Card, and the only reason they let a gang leader's son in here is because of that royal decree that 'no filly or colt is left behind' thing,"

He suddenly looked very sheepish.

"Um, not that I'm making excuses for us not helping you or anything but uh..." With a quick shake of his head Robin arrow continued. "Listen if you need our help or anything, protection, homework excuses whatever the gang and I will help ya, is that alright?"

Misaki who was looking at the floor, trying not to cry looked up in surprise. Late last night she had woken up to use the bathroom, when she fell asleep again she had a nightmare, she could remember it clearly, Zeo, bloodstained and demonic had killed her, over and over and she had no escape. However at Robin's question she looked up surprised.

Looking at the other colts she notice most were looking at the floor, one was even sniffling a little.

"I... guess you can. I mean..."

"Thank you." Robin Arrow smiled and gave her a piece of paper.

"Just write on this and everyone will get it, when the ink disappears."

With that they all left her sitting there, a bewildered look across her face.

After school Misaki was walking home, she decided to try a short cut, by going through a few alleyways. Eventually she found herself behind stores and houses.

_If I remember correctly this is the Homelife district, where people live in their places of business._

Misaki perked her ears at a strange sound, it was soft and not at all like the other sounds around like the vehicles and the... actually there were no sounds other then the birds and that strumming sound. When she looked at the watch app on her dual harness, it showed that it was early, many of the business's customers wouldn't have arrived yet.

Continuing on she found herself at a tallish wooden fence, the pretty sounds right behind it. Misaki closed her eyes and stood there, as the musician ran through a bunch of songs, never singing once. When the pony finally stopped playing and went inside Misaki realized she had been standing in that back alley for hours!

"Uh-oh!" With speed she rarely used she rushed back home. Later that night, when she went to bed however she could help but think of that music. It was sweet and calming, she absolutely loved it.

_I think... I think I'll go back and listen some more again._

Misaki walked up to the wooden fence, the same way she had been doing for the past three weeks, sat down and sighed, ready to listen to the beautiful music once again as she had everyday.

"Why hello there, what'cha want to listen to today?"

Misaki's eyes flew open as she hears the stallions voice up above her.

Looking up she saw Ace looking over the top of the fence, grinning from ear to ear at her.

"I-i umm... uhh..."

"Hey, why don't you come in? We brought out an extra chair sometime last week when Neko noticed you listening."

Ace flew down, opening a gate in the fence letting Misaki enter at her own will.

Misaki meanwhile was having a crises, the same that every little filly or colt get when they get caught doing something they didn't think they should be doing, but ending up being allowed to do it anyway.

_I, wait, what? huh?!_

Ace takes one look and the confuzeled filly and laughs.

"Hey now, come in. Neko should be done with the snacks."

Silently fallowing the Pegasus as he went through the gate Misaki finally shook out of her self inflected shock.

The backyard was just a padeo, a large square of perfectly time, vibrant green grass, and a table with a few beach chairs.

Ace flew over to one, sitting down as he unslung his guitar and strummed it a few times.

"Say, Misaki right?"

The filly nodded her head.

"What song do you want to hear?"

"Umm" The filly looks around a little before quietly mumbling "The one you did a week ago... it went um." Misaki then sang a few notes before hopping up on one of the beach chairs and curling up.

"Oh wait, you want to hear Red Roses, just give me a sec."

About halfway through the song, Neko walked out with a basket of fresh rolls and sliced oranges, stopping when she noticed the filly curled up like a cat, and the music her brother was playing.

"Why hello sis, enjoying the music?"

Neko looks at Ace and rolls her eyes. "No Ace, I did not enjoy listening to the first song you ever made for me when we were foals."

Misaki looked up eyes wide. "Really? He made that pretty song just for you?"

"Well, yes he did. Plus, if you decide to keep coming over, he might write you one as well."

Misaki glancing between the siblings smiled. "That would be wonderful!"

Misaki had continued going to the Stock residence everyday after school. After about a week Ace joked about her being like a stray cat or little sister, then again Neko agreed. Thus unofficially Misaki became part of the family, helping make snacks, cleaning up even helping Ace write a song or two. Everything was looking brighter, what could possibly go wrong?

Misaki was skipping down the alleyway to meat up with Ace and Neko humming the tune to the song Ace made for her.

However when she gets near the home she notices a cloaked pony, just standing there.

"Um, h-hello?"

At the sound of her voice the pony turns to her, his hood seemingly empty except for shadows.

Then the stallion rushes her.

Ace and Neko where waiting for Misaki to show up when they heard the filly's scream of terror.

Ace was the first one to react, setting his guitar down as quickly as he could without damaging it, but Neko was the first one to dash over the fence.

Ace and Neko quickly looked around. "There!"

The cloaked pony was moving faster then should be possible, the terrified filly on it's back.

"Neko! hurry around and cut him off! And tell Uncle Flash whats happening!"

Neko flew as fast as she dared back over the fence, calling back "Okay! Hurry!"

Neither sibling wanted to see their new little sister hurt.

Ace flew as fast as he could, catching up to the ground bound pony.

Neko races through the building, nearly running into Flash Stock.

"Uncle!"

Flash Stock looks surprised at his jittery niece. "Whats wrong Neko?"

"It's Misaki! somepony's kidnapping her, I have to go!"

Flash stock turned around, looking at a picture of Ace and Neko playing in his backyard, taken fourteen years ago when they were still foals.

"There is sompony here that you should talk to."

Neko looks at Flash Stock in shock.

"Bu-bu- but Uncle! there's no time for that the pony is getting away!"

Hoof-steps were heard coming down the steps from their upstairs living area.

"No Neko, I think you should talk to this pony."

An identical cloaked pony to the one that took Misaki, a duel harness on and ready.

"After all you won't be leaving until you duel her."

Ace finally caught up with the cloaked pony, cutting him off.

"Put Misaki down, now!"

The cloaked being slid Misaki to the ground laying her gently down.

Ace sighs relieved.

"Now just-"

What ever demands Ace was about to say were cut of when the pony slammed a needle into Misaki's shoulder, the automatic plunger shoving a large amount of glowing blue liquid into her.

Both shadows, one female the other male say the same thing to their dueling opponents.

"Defeat me, or she dies."


End file.
